Split Personality
by PiratexNinja
Summary: We all know Sakura has a split personality, but what happens if it gets lose? And what does Gaara have to do with this? High School fic! GaaraSakura CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. The Starting of a Bad Day

**Split Personality**

**By:** Kayla

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. How many times do I have to say it?

**Summery:** We all know Sakura has a split personality, but what happens if it gets lose? And what does Gaara have to do with this? High School fic! Gaara/Sakura

**A/N: **Hope you guys like this story. Its been hangin' around in my brain for a while. I thought it would be good to write since I'll be going back to school in about a week. So sad. Please review.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, the idol student. She had straight A's. She even did her homework in advance. She was pretty, she was popular. She had some of the best friends one could ever ask for. But, she had been hiding a deep dark secret about herself, not even her family knew of. It all changed when she met a certain someone. Lets go back to the beginning.

A small figure lay sprawled out in the middle of a light blue colored bed. Pink hair lay on big fluffy pillows, face hidden under blankets. Sun shine peeked through the curtains, making the tiny room seem very peaceful and inviting. Silence. What a nice calm feeling this room had.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP !

"ARG!" The small figure then sat up with a start. Grunting with annoyance. "Shut the BEEP up!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The pink haired girl slowly turned her head to her bed side table, glaring daggers at her alarm clock, for it didn't shut up when she ordered it too. The time read: 6:30am. Not really caring about the time at the moment, (As a result of her sleep fogged brain) she reached for her alarm clock. Grabbing it with both hands, the seemingly angry girl threw the appliance across her room, making it hit the nearest wall with a loud thud. It made an odd dying noise before stopping its annoying beeping. BEEoooop.

Finally waking from her semi sleep, Sakura let out a blood curtailing shriek. It had finally dawned on her that if she didn't get up now, she would be late for school. She jumped to her feet, blankets now tumbling to the wooden floor. Rushing to her closet and opening it quickly, and started throwing unwanted outfit ideas over her shoulder.

She decided on a lime green top, and dark blue low-rye jeans. She was going for the comfortable look today. The lime green top had small black roses with dark green stems declining down the sides. Putting it on, it now hugged her figure perfectly, as did the tight butt pants. The top now reveled a small bit of her toned tummy.

Taking a brush through her short pink hair, and looking at her reflection through her dresser mirror, she decided she liked what she saw. Putting one of her fake smiles in place, she walked to her door.

Frowning at the now trashed alarm clock she sighed, "There goes another one."

Sakura opened her door and walked out into the quiet hallway. No one else was home, out on a business trip most likely. That could be considered an advantage to being an only child. She didn't always like being alone, but she had gotten use to it. Demanding those thoughts leave her brain, she walked down the hall and into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washing face, still in a hurry. Rushing down to the kitchen, she made herself some toast. She was cramming it in her mouth as she went out her front door, heading for the bus stop.

'_This was going to be a bad day._' Her inner-self kept telling her as she walked.

* * *

Jogging down the street, she was in complete thought. Nothing could have caught her attention. No one knew of her other self, and she would like to keep it that way. She had a dark side you could say. Her inner-self was always telling her, 'Join the dark side. We have cookies!'. Oh, did she like cookies. But she hid that side of her. What would people think. Her life was a lie, she was a fraud.

She hadn't noticed a bus now driving past her until it was to late. She went from jogging into a full blown sprint. Stopping at the corner watching as the yellow bus now loaded with passengers. Sakura was the last to get on, meaning there were no good seats left. Even the seat next to Naruto was filled up. By Kiba no less. Walking to the back of the bus, she spotted a red haired boy, clad in all black. He looked about her age, but he also didn't look very friendly. She had no other choice, she had to sit by him.

Sakura plopped herself down next to him. He hadn't even looked up. Didn't even acknowledge her presence. He just stared at the seat in front of him. But it seamed he was in his own little world at the moment. Not paying attention to the world around him.

'Yup, bad day.' Sakura thought.

Putting her hands in her lap, she tried to start a small conversation. "So..."

"Hn." He grunted, glaring at her for even trying to talk to him.

"So much for small talk." Sakura said sarcastically, now rolling her eyes. Rubbing her sweaty palms against her pants legs, she waited for the bus to come to a final stop.

* * *

Students pushed and shoved until they where finally out of the small cramped bus. Everyone walked calmly through the front doors of the high school. Sakura thought she looked a mess, (from her run) so she decided to freshen up in the girls restroom before heading to her first class. As Sakura walked into the girls restroom, she spotted Ino come out of one of one of the near by stalls.

"Oy' forehand girl, can I barrow your notes for history?" Ino asked happily. Knowing full well Sakura wouldn't say No.

"Sure." Sakura said with a forced smile. 'I really should start charging for this kind of thing. I'd be a millionaire before I'm 17.' She thought sarcastically.

After they both checked there hair, they headed for there first class.(Which they had together.) Walking into the room after Ino, she realized there were no seats left, _again_. Today just wasn't her day. Looking around the room, she spotted a desk way back in the corner. But, sadly it was right next to that weird silent guy again. God, she didn't even know his name.

Sakura sat now next to him, she could feel the others students eyes on her. But she didn't care. There was nowhere els to sit. What was she suppose to do, sit on one of there laps?

"You again." The boy said looking at her. "Sakura..."

"Yeah, me again." She huffed. "Wait...how do you know my name? I don't even know yours." She said looking at him, shock written all over her face.

"We have been going to the same school since we were in Kindergarten. Sabaku no Gaara, at your service." He smirked.

'Bad day, Bad day, Bad day!' Her inner-self screamed.

And it was just going to get worse...

**A/N:** I hope you all like the first chapter. It will get better I promise. Please Review. You better, or Gaara will kill you. :)

**Edited on 7-17-08**

Minor spelling mistakes, and a few other changes.


	2. Thoughts

**Split Personality**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Kayla**

**

* * *

**

No worries of being late for any of the students of this class. The teacher was always at least 30 minutes late. To make problems worse, he had some of the saddest excuses. Maybe if they were lucky (or unlucky, as the case may be) his excuse would be a black cat had crossed his path. Or something strange, not even one student would believe. He just never wanted to tell them about his personal life. Ha, like they didn't already know. They knew him to well, he had been on a hot date the night before.

Small conversations could be heard from all corners of the room. Well, except for one. Sakura sat, pinned to her seat. This guy had a way of doing that to a person. She didn't move, for fear he may fix her with one of his scary glares. You know, the kind that make the unlucky person want to hide under there bed and cry to there mommy. Instead she settled on a mental rambling.

_'What did he mean by 'we went to Kindergarten together?'' _Sakura thought, twiddling with her fingers in a very Hinata fashion. _'I don't think I even went to kindergarten. Just don't more, maybe he wont notice im still here.'_

Her inner-self jumped into her thought, uninvited of course. _'But, you want him to notice you!'_

_'Do not!'_ Sakura tried to will the thought away, but it did no good.

Her inner-self kept pushing the thought, _'He's hot you know, and he has a nice butt.'_

_'He is NOT hot, wait he does have a nice butt!'_ She was slowly starting to agree with her inner counter part.

Sakura was brought back to reality by a deep voice whispering in her ear. "You do know talking to ones self is a sign of insanity."

She froze, hands stopping there twiddling in mid-twiddle. She could feel his hot breath on her left ear. Glancing at him, eyes as big as saucers, she saw a smirk now forming at the corner of his mouth. By blushing a crimson red she had given one of her secrets away. He now knew, without a shadow of a doubt that she in fact did talk to herself.

_'Is he a mind reader? No, he can't be.'_ Her inner-self said bewildered.

'_That smirk looks very familiar..._'

_'Well, at least he doesn't know who we were talking about.'_ Sakura's inner-self perked up, trying to break the silence.

_'Don't talk to me.'_ Sakura inwardly growled.

* * *

The students got quiet as a man with silver hair walked into the class room. He greeted them with a worm smile. " Sorry, I got lost on the path of life again!"

(See, what did I tell you?)

His lame excuse was greeted with many angry voices shouting, "LIAR!"

But, sadly Naruto's voice beamed over the rest. He had been stuck in Mr. Kakashi's class longer then most of the other students. Why would anyone want to hold that loud-mouth back a year? It was beyond anyone's comprehension. Who in their right mind would want to be stuck with Naruto for another year?

Sakura covered her ears as the shouting went on. You would think she would be use to this by now. Nope. It seemed like it just got worse and worse everyday. One day she was just going to tape all their mouths shut, and tie them to the chairs. Oh, how she wished she could do that. She hated the silence, but she hated the screaming as well, she couldn't take it. Unless it was her of course. When she had to knock some since into someone. Naruto in general.

More then the screaming, more then really anything at the moment, she hated sitting next to this guy. Gaara, that's what he called himself. All he did was stair holes into walls, people, anything he looked at. Gah, she wanted to rip his beautiful eyes out. Beautiful? He annoyed the hell out of her. She shouldn't be thinking these things. It felt like she was betraying herself. The sad thing was, she didn't really know him. He knew one of her secrets, one of her 'need of mental help' secrets! If he knew one of hers, she for damn sure deserved to know one of his.

It wasn't very fair though, it was like he could read her like a book. What was she illiterate? He was expressionless. How was that going to help her at all. Does he have family? She doesn't know. But she was going to find out! She could be just as determined as Naruto at times. He was the kind of person you would just look at, and then wonder about them. What was Gaara's story?

Her on the other hand you would look at and think 'Oh, she's just another pushover!'. Well, in a way, she was to a point. If pushed to far, she would go over the edge. She hadn't went over the edge since that day long ago when her first love left her. She didn't want to think about it. It gave her nightmares. She went crazy that day, she never wanted it to happen again. But she couldn't stop thinking about, Uchiah Sasuke. No matter how hard she tried. But she didn't cry anymore. Tears were a sign of weakness. And she would not be weak anymore.

As Kakashi went on with class assignments, Sakura was just out in space. She didn't come back to reality until the bell rang, meaning 1st block: History was over. Getting up from her seat next to Gaara, she looked at him. He looked half asleep, sitting lazily in his chair. Sakura gave him a small push to the side to wake him up. No, it was more like a shove, portraying her anger. Surprised, he jumped falling out of his seat in the process, landing on his butt with a loud 'hmph'.

"Class is over!" Sakura said triumphantly. Ha, she had just knocked him of his seat!

_'Hell yeah! You go girl! He deserved it if you ask me!'_ Inner-Sakura screamed holding up a big foam #1 finger.

_'I didn't ask you!'_ She didn't feel like talking to her inner 'thing' at the moment. Gaara was glaring at her, so she ran out the door.

Gaara got up from the floor, rubbing his sore butt. He really hated that girl. Mainly because they were so alike, yet so different. He had made her mad, he could see it in her eyes. He wasn't sure how he caused her anger, but if she had strength like that when angry, he didn't want to see her at full blast. No, really he did. He just didn't want the anger aimed at him. Or maybe he did, he wasn't sure yet.

He had to some how get to know this girl, without being considered a stalker.

_'I wonder how mad I can make her?'_ Gaara thought as he slowly made his way out of the class room.

Gaara headed to his second class. Biology? Hell, he didn't know. Normally he just walked into any random class that would take him. They never kicked him out. The teachers either hadn't saw him, or were afraid of him. He saw that a lot. Fear. Fear in the eyes of every person that had ever looked at him. Except for one. Sakura. When she had sat next to him on the bus, he saw no fear in her eyes. Just sorrow. He had wondered what caused it, but those thoughts had disappeared quickly.

At first he hadn't really understood why he was feared. Just that he was. It had confused him. He had no mother, dying once giving birth to him. His father hated him, blaming him for killing his lovely wife. His father had went crazy and had tried to kill Gaara many times. Gaara had to learn to fend for himself, being alone all the time. He did have his siblings. But come on, his older brother wet the bed in fear of him. Gaara had beaten him up once for stealing him beloved pancake, and he hadn't been the same since. They were just there to keep him sane.

Sakura on the other hand, had no one. Or so he had guessed. It looked to him like she was fighting a mental battle also, just to keep her sanity. He didn't know why she was like that, but he was determined to find out.

He walked down a small hallway, going into one of the rooms on the right, he found himself in the health room. What a coincidence, Sakura was there also. Here was his chance...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's a little short. I'll make the next chapter longer, I swear. I've been busy with school work, had no time to write. I was trying to put more chapters up for my other stories because I had been ignoring them. Sorry for that also. In this chapter I tried to let you all kina know why Sakura and Gaara were the way they were. I hope you like it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I'll take anything. Also, if anyone has any ideas for this story feel free to share. Want to see something happen? Then leave a review!

**Edited 7-17-08**

Minor spelling mistakes


	3. The Egg

**Split Personality**

**By: **Kayla

**Chaper:**3

**Disclaimer:** Only stealing for a little while, to bend the Naruto characters at my will. They shall be back before you know it.

**A/N:** I'm glad you all like my story. I feel that I have gotten better in my writing, so I express it through this story! Thank you for all the wonderful comments. They really do keep me writing. Also, no one was hurt in the making of this story, well except for Gaara's pride. Also, I changed the class room, they aren't in art anymore, they are in health I changed my idea around a bit. Sorry for this.

My sister and I came up with some funny stuff after watching "The Princess Bride" the other night.

This is something I could picture Gaara saying to Lee, before they fought in the Chunin Exams:

**"Hello, my name is Sabaku No Gaara, you stole my eyebrows. Prepare to die!"** (Oh, heck yes!)

Anyway, on with the story.

'Oh God, it's that guy again!' Sakura thought. She tried not to act so interested, but it was hard not to be. Ok, maybe it was just hard for her. Who could blame her? She watched Gaara move past other students to take a seat. No, it was more like he walked in a strait line, everyone else just moved out of his way. He took a seat behind her, looking like a predator on the hunt. Was he really out to get someone? Her maybe?

"Great, why do _we_ always get stuck with the creepy panda looking guy?" Sakura asked herself quietly, hoping no one head her. Mainly Gaara.

In one swift movement, she whipped her head around to glare at him. "Are you stalking me?" She grit out angrily, hiding her wonderment. Why had he sat behind her? There where plenty of other seats in the room. No one really liked Health class because of its teacher.

Gaara looked at her for what seemed to be forever, studying her. Until finally responding, "Would you like me to?" He raised an invisible eyebrow, to add effect. If only for his own benefit.

"No!" Sakura screamed, forgetting her surroundings. Many people looked up in question. She hadn't even noticed, because at the moment her inner-self was screaming at the top of her lungs, '_YES, YES, YES! You can stalk me, I don't care. That would be sooo hot._'

"Are you sure?" He asked making her even more annoyed with him.

"Yes!" She was now glaring daggers at him.

"Are you really sure?" He asked again, just adding the fuel to the fire burning in her green eyes.

"Yes!" How many times did she have to say it until he got it in his think skull?

"Are you really, really sure that you don't want me to be around you?"

"No! I mean...Yes!...Ahhh, just shut up!"

"So, you want me around?" He gave her a small wink.

Sakura shrieked, "No, I don't!"

Gaara frowned at this, he sounded like a spoiled child. "But, you just said you did!"

"Grr! Your twisting my words around!"

"Oh, I like it when you growl!" Sakura then smacked Gaara up-side the head.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "Your so annoying!"

* * *

Gaara loved this, he was having more fun then when he used Kankuro as a pinnate on his 14th birthday. He watched her, watched her expressions. Her eyes lit up when she was angry. She was having a mental battle again. He could tell because every time she did, her eyebrow would twitch uncontrollably.

He was looking at her again. And it wasn't just a look like a normal person would give. It was as if he were trying to dig into her soul, and find some gold! She didn't know why, but the look reminded her of Sasuke. She always did have a thing for the creepy silent type. At the thought a chill racked her body.

"Stop looking at me! Your more annoying than Mr.Gai!"

"Sakura, since your filled with youthfulness today, you will be paired with your partner in crime, Gaara!"

Sakura turned her head to look at the man with green colored spandex, Mr.Gai. He was standing at the front of the class. "Wah?" Was the only thing she could seem to get out of her mouth.

"If you had been paying attention," Gai started, many students giggled at this, "you would have known that we will be partnering up for a special assignment, which is half your grade!"

"And what is this project?" Gaara asked very interested.

"Developing good parenting skills, using this." Gai than brings out a small egg reveling it to the class.

"An egg?" Both Gaara and Sakura said in unison.

"But, Gai-Sensei, I don't have a partner." Lee wailed in his seat next to Gai's desk.

"Do not worry Lee, you shall be my partner!!" Gai declared

"Gai-Sensei!!"

"Lee!!"

"Gai-Sensei!!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Where the hell did the sunny background come from?"

Sakura banged her head against her locker, 'Why me? Why Gaara?'

Gaara was leaning against one of the near by lockers, the cream colored egg landed in his right hand as he threw it up in the air. "It's not that bad." He informed her.

"Yes, it is! And stop doing that, you might drop the egg!"

"How?" He asked, throwing the egg in the air again, ignoring her request. As the egg came down he teasingly acted like he was not going to catch it. Freaking Sakura out further. But, finally catching it at the last second.

"I couldn't even take care of my giga-pet! It died! Literally, I sat on it, and it broke!" A pout slowly formed on Sakura's face.

**A/N:** I know this chapter is really short, sorry. This chapter sucks. -frowns- First Fanfiction. net messes up, then I get grounded...Long Story! Please forgive me! I'm starting to get a little writers block, anyone know a good way to fix that? Please review.

**Edited 7/17/08**

Minor spelling mistakes, and the little scene between Gai and Lee.


	4. When Chicks Attack

**Split Personality**

**By:**Kayla

**Chapter:**4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing. Ain't that sad?

**A/N:**I 'm tired, so some of this stuff you are about to read might be a litte to random for children under the age of 13. If pregnant, please consoled with a doctor before reading the below. (Ha ha ignore me just read.)

Sakura had finally realized, after being followed around all day, by Gaara no less, that he didn't care which class he ended up in by the end of the day. He didn't pay any attention anyway, just found it amusing to follow her around all day. He even sat by her at lunch, just watching her scarf down her food like it was going to disappear. She hated it! She wanted to punch him in the face, but that wouldn't do her any good, he might like it to much.

Gym was a living hell. Not only did they play the same game over and over again, but Sakura was stuck on Ino's team. A Preppy little loud mouth of a girl. What was this game you may ask? Dodge Ball. The game that the devil himself invented. But lucky for her, this in fact was her last period of the day. Sakura would have done a little dance in her excitement, but that would just make her target for the enemy.

Sakura was what some may call the "emo kid" when it came to sports. She stayed in the back, where the dodge balls were less likely to get her. And if one so happened to make it past all the other players on her team, she would simply move out of its way. No harm done.

She was watching the clock, hoping it would instantly hit the 2:30 mark so she could leave. Why couldn't it? Her alarm clock did it every morning, without even the slightest warning. She glanced across the gym floor, there was Gaara, standing alone in the back. He must have had the same idea as she, because he moved out of the way of a ball going full speed sward his head.

Getting lost in her thoughts once more, she hadn't realized that her team mates had all been knocked out. Leaving her to fend for herself. Looking across the playing field she saw Gaara leaning on the wall. He was looking just a little to calm for someone playing a game such as this. He was alone also. They stared at each other for god knows how long. Until finally, Sakura threw a ball at him as hard as she could. It would have hit him too, but it seemed that he had given it a dirty look, and it fled in fear of him.

What was she going to do now? She was totally screwed. '_Just dodge the Ball!_' Her inner-self said slowly, as if talking to a young child. 'Don't talk to me! You just bring me trouble!'

Again Sakura had an inner-rambling. This time, instead of Sakura throwing the ball, it was Gaara. She didn't dodge it, didn't even see it coming. The force of the ball hitting her, made her fall back and land on her butt with a loud thud. The whole room went silent. Scared to death of what Sakura could do while angry. Many had witnessed what she had done to Uchiha Sasuke that sorry excuse of a human a while back.

"That is for shoving me out of my chair!"

Slowly Sakura rose to her feet, head lowered. Standing there for a moment, she finally lifted her head, to reveal a nasty evil smile on her face. She glared death rays at Gaara. "The Game is officially on now!" It seemed like time had stood still when she unleashed her battle cry. It would have put Xena the Warrior Princess to shame.

She charged at him, preparing to leap into the air, but stopped when seeing an egg being taken out of Gaara's pocket. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He warned, flashing the egg at her. She stood in front of him. They were eye to shoulder, because Sakura was shorter then him.

She gave him an evil smile, and snatched the egg from him. She silently walked over to her gym bag, and placed it safely inside. She lunged at him again. Nothing was stopping her this time. So, she tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Gaara was shocked, this girl had more strength than he gave her credit for. She was sitting on his chest, slapping him in the face, and calling him a, 'Panda-Stalker'. They were in a very awkward position at the moment.

Gaara grabbed her wrists and flipped her under him. "Sorry babe, I love being on top!"

Sakura then realized that she was under a guy, a hot guy no less. Blushing she attempted to slap him in the face. They both wanted on top, so they rolled around on the floor like a bunch of kindergartners. When doing this something seemed to click in Sakura's brain.

'_Why hadn't I realized this before! This happened one other time with us...back in kindergarten when Gaara stole my..._'

"You...you...you evil...thing you!! Ahhh YOU STOLE MY CRAYONS!!" Sakura shouted from underneath Gaara.

"Took you long enough to remember who I was..."

* * *

Unknown to them Jiraiya was filming the whole thing. He snickered from behind the bleachers, "This is going to be the best new series of, 'Make Out Paradise- When Chicks Attack'. I'm going to be rich!"

Kakashi appeared behind him, "You got to get me a copy of that!" Then he disappears like the stealthy ninja that he that he was.

It took Gai, Iruka, Orochimaru, and Kabuto just to pry Sakura off of Gaara.

Iruka looked at the messy-haired Sakura, "If you are going to molest someone, please don't do it in school!"

"Yeah, Sakura listen to the nice teacher. I know I'm hot and all, but please restrain yourself. You can always molest me at my house." He added with a wink.

Orochimaru hissed at them, "For fighting, you both have a 3 hour detention tomorrow night!"

"But..." Sakura whined miserably, "I have a baby at home!"

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long. My computer broke. Please review! Flames are good also. And again, I am very sorry. And if it makes you all feel any better, I am already working on the next chapter!

**Edited 7/17/08**

Minor spelling mistakes, and some other stuff.


	5. Attack Of The Flying Tampon

**Split Personality **

**Chapter 5**

**By: Kayla**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Or Gaara, or any of my other obsessions. :**

**A/N: This chapter is based off of something that happened to me about a week ago. Lolz You will love it. I don't know if other schools besides mine have three hour detentions. If not, just go with it please.**

**Detention Part 1: Attack of the Flying Tampon**

He couldn't believe it. Pinket had just got him a three hour after school.

Three hour detentions were the worst. They had made some people go crazy, because they couldn't take the silence. He was use to the silence. Gaara just hoped Sakura was too. Because, she didn't need to be any crazier than what she already was. Bad things, very bad things could happen if not.

He looked in the window of the detention hall. Kakashi was sitting at the main desk, reading. Gaara had a mental image of Sakura wielding a Kunai, and chasing Kakashi in circles around the room. He shuttered at the thought. What would he do if something like that were to happen? Be his cool hard self of chores!

Something grabbed his arm, making him lose his train of thought.

"You're here early! I got lost." Sakura said with a pout on her pale pink lips.

"I'm not early, your just late. And I've been here enough times to actually know where it is." Gaara commented back. With a sigh he opened the door to the detention hall.

He took a seat near the back. Sakura followed him in, taking a seat next to him.

Looking around the room, Sakura spotted Neji near the front of the room, and Kiba sitting behind him. He had a huge grin on his face, feet propped up on the desk. Making Sakura wonder what he was thinking about. And of chores Kakashi, (we can't forget him now) sitting at his desk nose in a naughty novel, giggling like a school girl with rosy cheeks.

Sakura got out a piece of paper and started drawing a funny picture of Gaara. He had panda like ears, and was wearing a top had. At the bottom, she put, 'I'm going to take over the world. Using jell-O, with my army of evil pandas. And my cat, Mr. Bojangles.' She hid it away for later. She planned to stick it in Gaara's locker whenever she got the chance.

Kakashi put away his novel and stood up. "You all know why you are here. But, I would like an explanation for why."

"Ha." Kiba laughed. "I'm here because," he paused to glance back at Sakura. "I can't keep my hands to myself."

"Well, Kiba don't do anything stupid in here." Kakashi said. "Neji, why are you here?" He continued.

"I have no idea. I told you I got lost and ended up in the wrong place, at the wont time." He looked up innocently.

"Ha, you found your way in the girls locker room." Kiba snickered.

"How was I suppose to know?"

"Ah, read the sign air-head. I swear, getting those nasty tangles out of your girly hair has caused you brain damage!" Kiba yelled back, clearly annoyed.

"Settle down you two!" Kakashi calmly said. "Gaara, Sakura?"

"Molesting Sakura!"

"Beating the crap out of Gaara for stealing my crayons, and hitting me with a dodge-ball." They said in unassign.

Gaara glared at the girl next to him, "That was a VERY long time ago...get over it."

* * *

Gaara was bored. He had tried looking out the window, that didn't work. He tried sleeping, that never worked. And now here he was wiggling like a worm in his chair. And it had only like, what? An hour.

This detention was different from the others. Before he was alone, and now, this. He glanced over at Sakura. She had her head laying on her desk, trying to sleep. It wasn't working. She would open her eyes every once in a while.

Something green caught his eye. It was a lime green purse sitting at Sakura's feet. He slowly picked up. Being careful so he wouldn't disturb her. He unzipped it. Peeking inside he saw something yellow sticking out of one of its inner pockets. He picked it up out of the purse.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked now realizing that Gaara was going through her personal belongings.

Gaara's eyes widened when he saw what he had just picked up. It was a tampon, a yellow tampon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura yelled in shock.

"Ahh..." He threw the tampon across the room. Making it hit Kakashi in the head.

"Oh my god, I thought that was candy!"

Sakura busted out into a fit of side splitting laughter. 'Candy?' her inner-self thought.

Gaara glared at her. "You tricked me."

"How?" She asked through giggles.

"You changed the color of the tampon rapper to trick me!"

"Did not!"

"I do not want to touch your feminine products!" Gaara yelled.

During this fight Neji was thinking. 'Why am I here? Why am I here? And what the hell is a tampon? So many questions, so little answers.'

* * *

**A/N This really happened to me. Lolz I just had to put it in the story. R&R please. Sorry its short.**

**Edited 7/17/08**

Minor spelling mistakes, and some other stuff.


End file.
